mythomaswoodenrailwaytablefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Moves Out
Edward Moves Out is the twenty-fourth episode of the ninth season. It is part 2 of the 4-part special, "The Changes to the Railway." Plot The episode starts with Edward puffing down his branchline. Philip then meets up with Edward. He then asks Edward if he has heard of the new controller. James is then rushing down. Edward and Philip tell him he is going way too fast. Philip and Edward tell James that if he keeps on racing, he'll crash into Tidmouth Sheds. James suddenly crashes into Tidmouth Sheds and the sheds have to be repaired. That night, Sir Topham Hatt announces that some engines at Tidmouth Sheds will need to find new homes. He sends James to the steamworks, Edward sleeps with Philip, and Thomas sleeps at Knapford Station. Philip is excited that Edward is staying with him for a couple of days. When they get there, Philip mentions the time that he raced Gordon, and the time he rescued James. Edward says that he might stay again the next night. Philip says goodbye and hopes to see Edward again that night. Later that day, Edward sees how the repairing of the sheds is going. Sir Topham Hatt says that it may take a week for the sheds to be fixed. He tells Edward that lucky for him, he has a quiet place to sleep. Which isn't true, because Philip was up last night talking and talking and talking. That night, Philip is happy to see Edward again. He asks him how he likes it at Wellsworth Sheds. Edward says he likes it very much, but he has to go. Philip is very upset. Later that night, Edward asks Freddie if he can stay at his shed. Freddie says yes. But he ends up hopping and hopping and hopping, which wakes up Edward so much that he finds another shed, but it turns out that he can't find the right one. The next morning, Edward is very tired. He hadn't had a good sleep in a while. Philip meets Edward and sees that he is sleeping. But, Edward is so sleepy, he almost crashes into Percy. Philip promises to Edward that he won't talk at all next time. That night, Philip really doesn't talk, but he tries to talk to him, and then he remembered his promises The next morning, the sheds are fixed. Philip wants Edward to stay with him. Sir Topham Hatt says that Edward can't wait to get back to Tidmouth. Edward says maybe he can stay another night with Philip. Philip says that Edward can stay with Edward as long as he wants. Even forever. Edward then decides he wants to stay with Philip. Sir Topham Hatt says Edward can move to Wellsworth, and then he does so. The other engines will miss Edward, and wonder who will take Edward's place at Tidmouth Sheds, and then the episode ends. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Philip * Sir Topham Hatt * Emily (cameo) * Nia (jndirectly mentioned) * Andrew (indirectly mentioned) Trivia * This is the last episode to have Edward as part of the main cast.